1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for making disposable bowls and trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Styrofoam materials have been widely used for making containers in different forms, such as trays and bowls, etc., for containing food, and such as plates and blocks for other applications. The styrofoam material is cheap such that it is widely used to make disposable tableware or foodstuff packings for sanitary purposes. However, the difficulty to disintegrate styrofoam makes it detrimental to the environment. Therefore, under the situation of ever increasing awareness of environmental protection around the world, styrofoam products are gradually replaced by those disintegrable paper ones.
Though paper products have the advantage of being disintegrable after throwing away, they reveal some facts which will seriously affect the environment in the long run. For example, the raw material of paper products is coming from trees. Excessive felling of trees has made forests less and less in the earth, which results in an ecological imbalance. In addition, the manufacturing process of paper products is complicated, including such steps as bleaching, scouring and dyeing, etc., from which it is quite possible that the waste water thus formed is likely to bring about secondary pollutions to the surroundings. Furthermore, according to the statistics, replanting trees fail to complement the felled ones. Consequently, in addition to the ecological imbalance as mentioned above, the cost to acquire trees as raw materials will certainly soar year by year, thereby increasing the production cost of paper products.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional methods for making bowls and trays.